Diskussion:Schlacht von Utapau
1. Waren die Beiträge von Vos nicht 1:1 Kopien ? 2. So wie es jetzt aussieht, sieht es nicht annähernd so aus wie es "konvention" ist --Modgamers 18:44, 1. Jan 2007 (CET) Exzellenskandidatur April/Mai 2007 Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 19.04.07 bis zum 03.05.07 * :Der ist spitze genau was im Film passiert ist.--Remi Pc 09:34, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Nein, nein, nein! Ihr könnt doch nicht einfach so Artikel nominieren, die euch gefallen, aber viel zu unvollständig sind, um während der Wahl überhaupt mal eine andere Pro-Stimme zu bekommen. Es ist natürlich toll, dass der Artikel dir gefällt, aber deshalb ist er noch lange nicht exzellent. Es gibt schließlich Kriterien, die Exzellent-Kandidaten erfüllen müssen. Näheres dazu findest du am Anfang dieser Seite. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi Admin 10:39, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Auf keinen Fall! Schon bei einem Vergleich zwischen den anderen exzellenten Artikeln sollte einem doch auffallen, daß diese Nominierung relativ sinnlos ist. Der Artikel erzählt ausschließlich die Ereignisse des Films nach, beinhaltet weder die Vorgeschichte, Hintergrundinformationen (wie die Tatsache, daß die Informationen über Grievous letzten Aufenthaltsort tatsächlich von den Null-ARCs geliefert wurden), bezieht sich auf keine weiteren Quellen außer dem Film... das geht definitiv besser. RC-9393 Admin 14:09, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Nein jetzt mal im ernst das ist noch lange nicht exzellent da fehlt noch ein gutes Stück, er gibt nur das wieder was man auch im Film sehen konnte und das ist einfach zu wenig. Da muss sich was tun sonst wird das nie was, so kann der Artikel auf keinen Fall bleiben Jango 19:26, 20. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Der Artikel ist ja ziemlich "übersichtlich", außerdem passen der Schreibstil und die noch vorhandenen Rechtschreibfehler meiner Meinung nach nicht für das Prädikat Exzellenter Artikel. HarryBeau 12:29, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Nein,nein das ist doch nicht exellent. Das klingt nicht gut wen man das liest.--Vos 14:05, 23. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Nein, nein, nein! Das ist doch ein Witz! Der hat nicht halb so viele infos wie bekannt sind. Das geht einfach nicht. Klares NEIN Dark Lord of the Shit * :Dickes Nein. Viel zu kurz, unübersichtlich und die Gleiderung ist auch nicht das Wahre. Boba 16:24, 25. Apr 2007 (CEST) *Ich bin der Meinung das eine Scherzkandidatur ist. Wir sollten sie abbrechen und bei den vielen Kontras, ist das auch berechtigt Boba 16:24, 25. Apr 2007 (CEST) :*Der normale Weg einer Wahl sind die 14 Tage und die kann der Artikel auch ruhig noch hier bleiben. Ich glaube zwar auch nicht mehr an ein Wunder, aber es schadet auch nicht, wenn der Artikel bleibt. Ein Abbruch sollte wirklich nur in Ausnahmefällen erfolgen. Lassen wir kraft der Regel den Artikel mal drinnen, um mal Besuchern hier zu zeigen, was nicht exzellent ist... :) Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 17:15, 25. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Alle außer Remi Pc haben Recht. Meister Yoda 09:42, 26. Apr 2007 (CEST) Mit einer Pro und acht Kontrastimmen erhielt der Artikel ein vernichtendes Urteil und zeigt uns, dass so was kein Exzellenter Artikel ist Jango 06:52, 3. Mai 2007 (CEST) Grievous Fahrzeug "Mit Bogas Hilfe konnte Obi-Wan Grievous, der selbst mit seinem Fahrzeug flüchtete, bis zu einer Landeplattform verfolgen." gibt es keinen namen für dieses fahrzeug von grievous? 84.61.149.133 15:42, 1. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :Doch! Dabei handelt es sich um das so genannte Tsmeu-6-Wheel-Bike. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 16:16, 1. Sep. 2008 (CEST) gut, ich bedanke mich, aber wäre es nicht besser das in den artikel zu schreiben? 84.61.149.133 16:17, 1. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :Schon erledigt!Bild:;-).gif--Anakin Skywalker 16:19, 1. Sep. 2008 (CEST) Scorch? Im Film sieht man einen Klon, der zwei Krabbendroiden zerstört. Mein Freund meint, es sei Scorch, weil seine Blasterschüsse anders klingen und dass er so verrückt sei wie Scorch. Das kann doch nicht sein, denn da war so in der Art kein Rucksack, wie es bei Commandos üblich ist und der Helm ist der von einer normalen Klontruppe. Boss 13:48, 14. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Ich halte es für sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass Figuren aus den Spielen in den Filmen auftauchen, wenn es auch theoretisch möglich wäre. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 13:26, 15. Mai 2009 (CEST) Riesiges Schiff im Schlundloch thumb|right|Das unbekannte Schiff Als Obi-Wan Grievous folgt, indem er von der Plattform springt sieht man kurz ein längliches Schiff, welches in der Mitte etwas breiter ist in dem Schlundloch. Ist vielleicht bekannt, worum es sich dabei handelt? Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 12:35, 26. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Meinst du vielleicht die Unlimited Projection? ツ JunoDiskussion 12:38, 26. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::Nein, die Plattform die ich meine ist ja auch der Unlimited Projection, aber das andere Schiff ist eher länglich und es ist auch nicht wirklich erkennbar für wen es kämpft. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 12:43, 26. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::Oh ja, jetzt seh ichs auch. Sieht ein bischen wie die Heimat Eins aus. Kann das vielleicht nur eine Etage sein? ツ JunoDiskussion 12:54, 26. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::::Also, wir reden hiervon richtig? ツ JunoDiskussion 13:14, 26. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::::Habt ihr nix schärferes, selbst meine gefälschten UFO-Bilder, oder die Passbilder vom Jeti sind besser. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 19:03, 26. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Das ist das beste, das ich kriegen konnte. Und das schon mit Mühe und Not. Das is nur nur eine Selunde im Film ganz im Hintergrund zu sehen. ツ JunoDiskussion 19:14, 26. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::::::Jopp, exakt das Schiff meinte ich. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 19:36, 26. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Zeitgleich Während der Schlacht von Utapau,wurde doch die Order 66 befohlen, wieso ist sie dann laut dieser Angabe nicht Zeitgleich mit den anderen Schlachten bei diesem Befehl? Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi 14:30, 17. Nov. 2009 (CET)